Dreams Long Forgotten
by AlQaholic
Summary: The operatives of Talon capture someone who could lead them to an important Overwatch agent. They're forced to resort to some unconventional methods when their prisoner turns out to be harder to crack than they thought. In the process, Widowmaker remembers things she never thought she would remember, nevermind care about.
1. Widow's Kiss

Click.

Clack.

Click.

Clack.

The door to Talon's interrogation room closed behind Widowmaker as the sound of her heels filled the base's hallway. Sombra walked just behind her. Sombra was one of the newer faces in Talon's organization, but that didn't change the fact that Amelie didn't like being forced to work with her; it hadn't even been that long, and she'd already learned how to get on the spider's nerves. It was something about her. Maybe it was the way she talked or how she conducted herself, but it didn't matter what caused it anyway. She just wanted to get this assignment done and over with.

As soon as they were far enough away from the room to avoid being heard, both of them stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"Ugh!" Sombra groaned. "It's not working. We've been at it for hours, and he won't say a thing no matter what I do to him."

Widowmaker casually inspected her nails. She spoke with her usual level of contempt towards the hacker. "I'll take over this time. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Well, you sound pretty confident. _Engreído_." Sombra replied. They'd been working together for a while now, and she'd grown used to her colleague's usual temperament.

"You were terrible in there. He's our captive; you're not supposed to be nice to him."

"I can't help it. He's just so cute."

"Cute?" Widowmaker looked at Sombra in disgust. "Ugh."

"Oh, come on, chica. Haven't you seen his face?"

The assassin was unamused and crossed her arms. "You're so unprofessional."

"You know, you really need to let go every once in a while." Sombra said like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Widowmaker didn't seem to care, however, and dismissed the hacker as she always did.

"Hmmm," Sombra thought for a second, keeping her friend's bitter mood in mind, "Hey! I have just the thing. He's not talking that much so why don't we try some 'alternative' methods and see if those work. I've never been one for doing things by the book anyway."

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow. "Alternative?"

"Yeah." Sombra said slyly.

"What are you on about?"

The hacker smiled mischievously. "Come on, Widowmaker. Even you should know. I'm talking about-"

Sombra paused.

"Oh, nevermind, what am I saying? It probably wouldn't work if you did it anyway. You don't have the skillset." she continued.

Widowmaker scoffed. "Hmpf! Please. My interrogation skills are better than yours."

Sombra laughed. "You're going to need more than interrogation skills for what I have in mind."

"Spit it out." Widow demanded, "We don't have all day."

"Okay, okay. All I'm saying is what if you went in there and messed around with him for a little bit?"

Widow's eyes widened and a look of astonishment flickered across her face. "There's no way you are serious."

Sombra snickered. "I am. What else is there left to try?"

"No." Widowmaker crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"What?"

"I'm not going to do that."

"Jeez, amiga. You're no fun."

Widow snorted. "I don't care."

Normally, at this point, Sombra would've given up trying to convince her blue friend, but this time, something in the back of her head told her not to. Once again, that same mischievous smile crossed the hacker's purple lips, and it was directed right at the assassin next to her. Widow didn't notice, she was too busy looking elsewhere. In a flash, nearly as quick as it came, Sombra's smile disappeared and hid under the act she promptly put on.

 _"You know what, you're right. You're not that good with this sort of thing, aren't you? I mean, what could you even do?"_ the hacker said in a critical tone.

Widow's gaze snapped towards Sombra. "What's that supposed to mean?" she shot back. "Of course I could."

As soon as she heard that, the suppressed smile, which had now turned into a smirk, tugged ever so slightly at the corners of Sombra's lips. It was almost impossible to notice. She had her now.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sombra went on.

Widowmaker glanced over her shoulder towards the interrogation room and then back at her colleague. She narrowed her eyes. "Give me five minutes."


	2. Deal of the Next Millennia

The steel table was nearly vertical; it slanted at an angle, and he was shackled onto it. As soon as they had left, Hanzo began to thrash about and jerk against the chains which kept him from leaving the shadowed interrogation room. If it wasn't for the noiseproof walls, they might've heard the sound of his bones banging against the metal and the subsequent raging. Damn it! It seemed hopeless. The restraints weren't going to give no matter how hard he pulled on them. If he just had a way to undo the buckles securing his wrists and ankles.

After a few more jerks, Hanzo let out an exhausted sigh. It was no use. It would take the strength of several men to break the shackles that bound him, and one man was only so strong. And that wasn't even considering the fact that they'd drugged him. He drooped his head to one side and gave himself to gravity.

How did he ever end up in this situation?

It was only a day ago that he'd been standing next to his brother at Shimada castle...

o - o - o - o - o

"Perhaps I am a fool to think there is still hope for you... but I do. Think on that, _brother_."

And just like that, he was gone.

Hanzo stared at the spot where Genji had been standing. No one was there anymore, and yet he could still feel his brother's presence. It was real. His brother... his brother was alive. The development was startling to say the least. Hanzo couldn't change the past, but this was as close as he'd probably ever get to knowing what it felt like. What did this mean for him...? For both of them...? The man grumbled to himself. Sometimes the world would get the best of him, and right now was one of those moments. He didn't know what to do.

What was anyone supposed to do when their brother comes back from the dead?

Hanzo blinked and realized he was still aiming his bow like he was about to shoot. His grip was tight on the handle, and the the skin of his knuckles blanched. Slowly but surely, he began to lower the bow, still pondering what had just happened and whether or not it infact had. Then, he unnocked the arrow, holding it in his grasp. Hanzo's gaze fell and he twirled the arrow thoughtfully with his thumb. He'd come here to honor his brother, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to finish what he started.

Hanzo returned to the main room to find the incense still burning. The gloom of Shimada castle seemed to reach out and touch his soul. Here he was again. Home at last... except there wasn't anything look forward to in a place like this.

Kneeling down, he didn't know what to feel. Shame...? Disgrace...? His eyes fell upon the sword he'd raised on his brother. The dent in it sent a shiver down his spine as cold as the blade itself. Hanzo wished he could believe it was a mistake, but it wasn't. He hated this place, and he always knew he would. Home was supposed to bring feelings of color and joy, but there was no such color other than the streaks of red smearing the Shimada banner. This was no home. And if it wasn't for the memory of his brother, he would never have come back here. There was little left worth feeling.

When the act was said and done, Hanzo didn't know what to do with himself. He had traveled the world and still did in hopes of finding his own destiny. Something of meaning... an answer Hanzo supposed. What was a code of honor if it meant killing your own brother? Hanzo wasn't quite sure. Perhaps, in that cruel act, although he had fallen from grace, he had also freed himself from his clan because of it. The cost was just too great. Far too great.

Sighing, Hanzo got up from where he was kneeling and approached the blade. The blade itself reminded him that he no longer felt pride anymore when he thought of his family, only shame and dishonor. In retrospect, he wasn't sure if he would've come home that day had he known what would've transpired. The Shimada clan was never the same ever since. Long ago, he'd promised himself he would never wield a sword again after what happened. It was not only a reminder of his shame but also of his failures as a brother. Older brothers were supposed to protect their siblings, not hurt them. Hanzo clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight. The elders! He was a fool for following their instruction!

 _"You... you will never amount to anything!"_

 _"Brother?! Brother, what are you doing?! Brother wait-!"_

The screams he heard that night still haunted him to this day.

Hanzo felt his forearm tensing up and his nails digging into his palm. He wasn't worthy of honor nor respect. He deserved to carry the burden of guilt and suffer for what he did. Did he think himself a victim for having to abandon his clan? All of it was to be his, but how could that be what mattered?! He was no better than the scum that walked this Earth, and the ghosts of his past were right in inflicting their worst! His brother was wrong to forgive him! He might as well be dirt!

Hanzo clenched his jaw in seething anger. He was just about to throw down his bow when he heard a voice come from behind him. He thought he was alone.

"That sword is quite nice. Is it a family heirloom?" a man spoke from the darkness.

Hanzo kept his back to the voice and narrowed his eyes. That definitely wasn't Genji. If it wasn't for the voice, the man's ignorance of the sword would've clued him in. Who dared to trespass on his family's grounds?

"This is the home of the Shimada clan. My home. What business do you have here?" Hanzo asked.

The man smiled. "My name is Akande Ogundimu. I'm sure you know who I am."

 _Talon._

"Indeed, I recognize that name," Hanzo said, turning around, "I believe you are the one they call Doomfist."

As soon as Hanzo turned around, he saw not only the infamous leader of Talon himself, but also his associates Widowmaker and Reaper. Great. More of them. He hadn't been expecting any company tonight, but it seems he'd gotten more than he bargained for by making his visits to Shimada Castle as regular as clockwork. Not only had Genji showed up, but now Talon as well.

Just his luck.

Hanzo mentally scolded himself for being so careless with his habits. He gripped his bow tighter to make sure it was still there. Widowmaker was perched on the far ledge near the entrance of the room while Reaper stood just behind Akande on the overpass. Both of them looked like they meant business. Right now, Widowmaker had her rifle lowered, but he was sure she was there for a reason if things went south for whatever Akande had planned. Could an arrow beat a bullet? Hanzo had no idea, but he thought he'd might have to give it his best shot should worst come to worst.

"That's right. A name not without it's merit." Doomfist said, flexing his gauntlet, "Yours as well, Dragon of the Shadows."

"An old alias. I'm surprised you know of it."

"I have my sources."

"So it seems... Well, I suppose you're not here for a tour of the castle."

Akande chuckled. "No... I'm here to make you an offer. I admire your skills, Hanzo. I believe we could come to a mutually beneficial agreement. You should consider joining us."

Hanzo snorted. "What kind of agreement?"

"I have a problem, you see. Overwatch has been recalled, and I am in need of someone with your skillset. You'd be perfect. I think we'd see eye to eye."

"Hm," Hanzo said as firm as a pillar, "What would I have to gain from such an arrangement?"

Akande grinned. "Anything you desire. Talon rewards those who aid them. In exchange for your services, we could restore your family's empire."

Upon hearing those words, Hanzo's expression hardened into one of staunch refusal. No doubt, the monetary rewards of joining such an organization would be great, but money wasn't everything to him. It would require that he sacrifice his personal code of honor and that was something he'd never allow. He was lucky they hadn't come to his younger self with the same offer, otherwise he would've most likely accepted. In any case, it would be safer to steer clear of having someone like that as an employer. Who knew what kind of trouble it could lead to?

"No. I would have little to gain from such an arrangement, and I no longer desire that life. I will find my own path."

"Are you sure...?" Doomfist asked. He lowered his voice and a menacing tone crossed his words. "I don't usually make this offer twice."

"Find another errand boy, Akande."

Doomfist looked displeased to hear that. As soon as he had confirmation, he began to walk ominously towards Hanzo, clenching his gauntlet and glowering at the man. "You disappoint me, Hanzo. With Talon, you could've fulfilled your destiny, but it seems I was wrong about you. You lack the will your father had."

"Insolent cur! You know nothing of my father! My destiny is not with a group of terrorists! You should know better than to come into my home with such words!"

Like lightning, Hanzo quickly nocked three arrows and pulled them back as far as he could. With every ounce of fury poured into it, he unleashed the full wrath of one of the arrows on Doomfist. Miliseconds went by and it seemed like it was going to hit. In the next moment, he was already aiming at Reaper and released another arrow his way. It looked like it was going to pierce his eye. Then the third moment came and Hanzo snapped to Widowmaker and let loose the final arrow. The bowstring was on the verge of breaking by then. He needed the last shot to be as fast as it could be.

But they had anticipated this.

Predicting his attack, Doomfist raised his gauntlet and the arrow glanced harmlessly off the hardened metal. Reaper followed in suit by materializing into a blackened cloud of smoke while Widowmaker crouched down to avoid his attack. It would've been fine if the first two had failed to hit their target, but the third had as well, embedding itself harmlessly into the wall behind his biggest threat. Before he knew it, Widow already had her rifle aimed right at him.

 _No!_

It was over before it even began.

In hindsight, it didn't seem to like the best thing to attack in a three-against-one scenario, but it wouldn't have mattered in the end. Nothing mattered anymore. Hanzo knew he wouldn't be able to put her down before she shot him, but he could at least get one more arrow off at the cost of his life. He went for it and began nocking a fourth arrow from his quiver. A lifetime of grueling archery had made this motion as smooth as possible, but even the best archer couldn't beat the pull of a trigger. Still, if there was even the slightest chance he could beat her to the punch, he was going to go for it. He had retrieved his fastest arrow from his quiver - a light projectile with a bullet point for the tip - this arrow he knew it by feel alone.

Hanzo kept his eye Widowmaker. His eyes felt like they were going to burn a hole through his target. In less than a second, he had already recalled everything he'd ever trained for. The hours spent hitting cloth targets in the courtyard of Shimada Castle, the bite of the string every time he shot an arrow, and every night his shoulder ached from the hundreds he shot each day. His father had instilled in him that training. It was all going to go into this one shot.

Hanzo pulled back the bow.

The Dragon of the Shadows released the arrow and it seemed to spiral through the air with an almost perfect trajectory. In a marvel of marksmanship, it zipped through the air at blistering speed and Hanzo knew it would hit its target. His aim was unerring!

It didn't seem to matter, however, when he realized she would still have time to pull the trigger.

The muzzle flashed and a gunshot shattered the air.

It was over for Hanzo.

The man had been focused on Widowmaker that he nearly missed the green flash of light that streaked across the room at that very moment. The sound of a bullet against sharpened steel pierced the room as the shot was deflected harmlessly onto the far wall. All the while, Hanzo's arrow drove itself straight through scope of Widowmaker's rifle and stopped harrowingly close to the sniper's eye.

The air stood silent.

His brother... had returned.

Hanzo watched his sibling land gracefully in front of him, as quiet as a fox. "Genji." he barely managed to utter.

"Brother..." the ninja smoothly sheathed his wakizashi and returned to a relaxed stance, "It seems I'm just in time."


End file.
